The present invention relates on the one hand to an instrument panel, notably for an automobile, and on the other hand to a method for displaying a first symbol and a second symbol.
It is now commonplace to display alert or safety symbols on a display area of an instrument panel so as to inform a user of a vehicle of a state of emergency relating to a quantity such as the temperature or the pressure of the oil in a combustion engine or else the temperature of the coolant or else an error state in a system like the antilock braking system (ABS) or the electronic path corrector (electronic stability program (ESP)). It is known, to implement the possibility of informing the user of the vehicle so as to provide, for each symbol to be displayed, a particular portion of a display area. By such an implementation, the various symbols are displayed separated from one another on the display area, notably on a display area of an instrument panel. Consequently, this implementation requires a relatively large display area devoted to the display of a certain number of different symbols. This is despite the fact that the total display area in an instrument panel remains relatively limited. Furthermore, because there is a different place for different alert or safety symbols, the information displayed on the instrument panel is less clearly presented.
From the documents DE 195 07 997 B4 and DE 10 2005 035 481 A1, it is also known to provide a display device for alert or safety symbols in a vehicle. In these documents, it is planned to reserve at least a portion of a display area exclusively for the display of a single symbol which reduces the display area intended for the display of other information and, in addition, the information displayed on the instrument panel is less clearly presented.